1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging device that can charge a plurality of secondary battery-equipped devices and a method for charging the plurality of secondary battery-equipped devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of practical application of a secondary battery-equipped device, shared use of charging equipment is required. In particular, shared use of charging equipment produces a great benefit for a mobile device equipped with a secondary battery. Such secondary battery-equipped devices are, for example, a mobile terminal and a vehicle.
Various charging methods in the charging equipment have been proposed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-237877, a method by which a plurality of battery units included in a secondary battery are charged with a pulse current has been disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-185161, a method by which a plurality of batteries are pulse charged by performing time-division switching of batteries charged with a power supply has been disclosed.